


Rainbow Explosion

by NoGenderOnMars



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, This is pure fluff, and no context, fun friendship and glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGenderOnMars/pseuds/NoGenderOnMars
Summary: Tanya has never been to a sleepover before.Matteusz sets about rectifying this





	Rainbow Explosion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinkingmakesusso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/gifts).



> this is for @class-in-session  
> hope this is what you wanted

‘Hold still’

By this stage Matteusz had covered most of Tanya’s hand in different nail varnish colours and was sitting there, tongue poking out in concentration trying to get a particularly awful shade of orange nail varnish to cover Tanya’s pinky finger. Several opened bottles were lying across the room and a small puddle of glitter was forming around the pair. 

‘I told you we should have just stuck to one shade of nail varnish’, Tanya crowed, surveying the glittery explosion covering her fingertips, ‘But no, we had to go for every single colour of nail varnish Charlie owns, didn’t we.’ The only response she got was Matteusz sticking his tongue out at her and waving his perfectly coated hands in her face. ‘It is not my fault that you have had more practice at this than I do!’, Tanya had spent the last 10 minutes restraining a smile as Matteusz systematically went through all the nail varnish in the box until he had run out of fingers to paint and had started putting two colours on one nail; a decision that had lead to the current rainbow situation. 

Matteusz closed the cap of the nail varnish a placed it back in a brightly coloured box that looked like a rainbow had thrown up on it. ‘Right, that’s painting each others nails checked of the list, what’s next?’ When Matteusz had heard that Tanya had never been to a sleepover before he had immediately invited her round to h - well to Charlie’s house - and pulled out a list of things people traditionally did at sleepovers.

He walked round the back of the sofa they were leaning on carrying a stack of movies. ‘I had been saving these to watch with Charlie but I know you love them so we are going to be watching them now.’ Matteusz put the first Harry Potter movie into the CD player as Tanya laughed and they both started to loudly sing along to the theme song. Tanya moved into the kitchen to make some popcorn and as she came back out the movie was just beginning.

For the rest of the night they sat and watched all of the Harry Potter series, with several snack breaking in between, laughing and having debates about which of their friends was in which house and what they would have done in Harry’s situation until the final movie finished and they had run out of snack and things to talk about. Over the course of the night the pair had wound up leaning side by side buried under a pile of blankets surrounded by empty wrappers and the remains of the nail varnish they had yet to clear up. 

‘Thanks you’, Tanya whispered as they settled down to sleep. ‘What for?’ Matteusz sleepily replied, the only sound left in the room their breath, slightly out of breath from the raucous laughter just moments earlier. ‘For doing this for me, this may be my first sleepover but I’m pretty sure it is also the best sleepover ever’. Matteusz was quiet for a bit and Tanya was starting to think he’d fallen asleep after such a long day when he replied ‘Anything for my best friend.’ 

They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
